The Search for Dinky
by Ninjagirly
Summary: Ponyville is not what it once was. The village has grown dark and horrid. With evil lurking everywhere and Derpy's daughter missing, can she and Sparkler find the little filly before it's too late?


A/N: Looooooooool. What's dis? A story? Yeppers. Someone has been reading too many gore MLP stories. -w- Not sure if I'll finish or even continue this, but what the heck. Might as well upload this. o3o -

Equestria was once a beautiful place full of so many different ponies, unicorn and pegasi. Not far from that was Ponyville; a place where everypony was so nice and caring. Ponyville was one of the best places in the land... That is until the darkness within the small village started to englup the city, removing the fake light appearence. The village's secrets started to slowly get revealed. Rumors spread in every which direction, most of which being true. Not only did the rumors spread in Ponyville, but it spread all across the land as well to other cities and villages alike. Most of the rumors involved the highly famous ponies that carried the Elements of Harmony. Pinkie, or now known as Pinkimina, was acting strangely. The rumors weren't too clear about her. All that was known was that every time she invited somepony over, they never left. Rainbow Dash was rumored to work in the highest part of the Rainbow Factory. She left the place from time to time, but many ponies whispered about how insane and cold her rose-red eyes looked. Rarity was supposibly now a shut in; totally obsessed with pain. More recent rumors have been that Pinkimina had captured her, but nopony was certain. Fluttershy was apparently a sex addict now and Twilight was rumored to have gone insane, doing more harm than good to the village. Nopony was sure about Applejack. Some said that she had become a drunk and a shut in, others say that Big Mac had killed her along with the CMC, others say that she was still just quietly working on the farm. But one thing was for certain; no one seen her for months. Other rumors consited of the CMC and how they were raped and killed by either Big Mac or Trixie. But some say that Scootaloo works for Pinkimina where others say she was excilled.

With all these rumors going around, you would think that the Princesses, Celestia and Luna, would do something. But apparently the two were lost in their own world; too blind and stubborn to admit what was happening around them. With everything happening, most of the ponies in Ponyville are rather skiddish and scared. Everything is always dark... Always. There's no hope... no happiness... Even the rainbows that filled the sky now fill each pony with dread for some strange reason. Most of the ponies have gone insane and have either locked themselves away or have killed themselves.

Only one pony was still pure, but just barely. That pony was Ditzy "Derpy" Doo Hooves. She and her daughters Dinky and Sparkler lived alone in their gloomy house. Derpy had become frighten of other ponies, not only for her own wealfare, but for her daughters as well.

"...Mommy," Dinky spoke quietly. Derpy was sitting on a chair, staring at the muffin before her. After a while, she spoke, not taking her eyes off the baked good.

"Yes, Dinky?"

"Can I go outside and play today? Please?"

Derpy's eyes slowly shifted to Dinky(well, one of them at least) as she held her emotionless expression. "Dinky, you know bad ponies are outside. I don't want bad ponies to get you or Sparkler."

"But mommy-"

"NO." It was silent, but Dinky knew she couldn't convince her mom. With her head held low, the filly turned and went to her room. Derpy turned back to her muffin. Slowly, she leaned over and took a bite, tears in her eyes. "...Muffin... Why you no taste like muffins use to?" As if she didn't know the answer. Muffins no longer tasted too good because she was too depressed to enjoy them. Derpy may not be able to talk good, but she wasn't stupid. Derpy knew the things that were going on in Ponyville, but what could she do? ...Nothing... Nothing but just sit there, staring at muffins, wishing they tasted like they had once before.

"Mom," called Sparkler suddenly, her voice filled with alarm which made Derpy cringe. "Mom, where's Dinky?"

"Dinky went to her room," Derpy said quietly, "Why you ask?" Sparkler's eyes widened a bit, eyes starting to fill them.

"Mom, she's not in her room. I've looked everywhere! I can't find her!" Derpy got out of the chair and stood in front of her eldest daughter, her eyes filled with worry.

"What? That can't be!" Dinky can't be missing! Derpy thought as panic filled her whole body, Oh Celestia, no. What if somepony captured her? There were so many insane ponies and Celestia knows WHAT they would do to poor Dinky! "I have to find her!" With that, Derpy ran as quick as she could out of the house.

"Mom, wait!" Sparkler called, running in front of Derpy, blocking her. "You know as well as I do that there is no point saving Dinky..."

Derpy felt herself get filled with rage. "Don't you care about your own sister?"

"Yes!" Sparkler snapped, but then sighed, "But... Mom, she's probably already dead.. and even if she wasn't, there's no way you could find her in time. And even if you did THAT, there would be no way you could make it out alive."

"I have to try," Derpy said solemenly, "You stay here. Be safe. Lock everything." Derpy opened her wings, about to take flight.

"...I'm coming with!" Sparkler shouted.

"NO. It's TOO dangerous!" Derpy shouted back.

"There are too many places to search alone," Sparkler told her mom, "If we both go to find Dinky, we'll have a better chance of getting to her sooner. And we're wasting time arguing about it!" Derpy sighed. Her daughter was right.

"Alright... Stay safe. If you can't handle something, use magic or run. Please."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be safe. Now, let's go find Dinky."

A/N: Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm HORRIBLE at spelling... and my microsoft word's free trial ran out, soooooo... Yeah. -w-;;


End file.
